


First

by elynne



Series: The Warden's Path [7]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Sexytimes, and some backstory too, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynne/pseuds/elynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last of the Grey Wardens share a tent for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

There was no avoiding the initial awkwardness of stripping off the layers of armor and padding that they were both wearing. Later, with more practice, maybe even that could somehow become romantic or even sensual. But on this first night, both of them nervous, there was a lot of clanking, fumbling in darkness, and general bumping around, punctuated by moments of passionate kissing and bouts of giggles. By unspoken agreement, both of them kept their sheathed weapons next to the pallet, the precaution automatic after weeks of travel and combat.

When all the heavy armor had finally been removed and pushed aside, they sat on the pallet in their undershirts, arms around each other. For several long moments, Alistair held Natalia's face, looking into her eyes. Then he gave a nervous chuckle.

“Um... from here on, I have to say that this is uncharted territory for me,” he said quietly. “I've heard that, uh, for a woman, the first time can be... painful. And I don't want to hurt you, at all, but...”

Natalia drew back slightly, with an inward curse. This was a subject she'd been hoping to avoid completely – but of course, she should have expected that he wouldn't have any experience in this area, from living in the Chantry. She dropped her gaze to the blankets, bracing herself for him to withdraw, to go cold. “That won't be a problem for me. This... isn't my first time.”

For an instant he froze. In that moment, Natalia felt her heart contract, and wondered if something had been broken beyond repair. Alistair took a steady breath, then tilted her chin up and kissed her again, running his fingers along her neck. When he drew back, he kept his arms around her, but she could hear him swallow. “Is there, was, uh...”

Natalia sighed. “I was young, and just – getting to the age where I started to be interested in, in boys. That's when Father started talking about arranging a marriage for me.” She frowned, staring off into the darkness. “Nobles... well, you know, noble women aren't expected to fight. Most noblemen don't want a woman who can. Mother insisted on allowing me to be trained if I wanted, and I enjoyed it. And Father sometimes taught me about tactics... but then, just when I was getting my full growth and looking forward to trying my strength in battle, instead I was told about being married off. And I kept thinking about everything I would lose.”

Alistair shifted, straightening a leg and gently pulling Natalia a bit closer. She found the gesture somehow reassuring. “For a while, I was angry about it. So, um... I think I wanted to make myself unmarriageable, but I had no idea what that really meant, other than probably having sex with a boy.”

He snorted, then chuckled. “From what I've heard, for some nobles that would be sufficient, yes.”

“Well, I knew a boy called Gil, he was about my age, and he'd been around the keep as a page or squire for most of my life. We'd always been friends as children. I'd come to realize that he was interested in me.” She shrugged. “We experimented, and it was... nice, but we both knew we were really just friends. It lasted a couple of months, then we agreed to let it go. I think Mother heard about it. She didn't tell me not to see him, but Father stopped talking about arranging a marriage, and instead Mother started teaching me about... well. Practical things.” Natalia looked up at him and smiled. “Like picking locks. She said that she'd rather I get into that kind of trouble than the other kind.”

Alistair smiled back, but his expression was still a bit uncertain. “So this friend, he isn't going to...”

“No,” she said, looking away again as her smile slipped away. “He died helping to save me.”

“Oh. Oh, Maker, I'm sorry,” Alistair said, squeezing her in a fierce embrace. “I swear, I have an uncanny knack for coming up with the worst things to talk about.”

Natalia pushed him back slightly and tugged at his shirt. “So stop talking,” she whispered.

“My lady, I am yours to command,” he said, his breath slightly ragged as he peeled off his shirt and reached for her in the darkness of the tent.

They kissed again, and this time Natalia opened her mouth and flicked her tongue lightly against Alistair's lips. He stiffened, inhaling sharply, then hesitantly followed her lead. Tentative at first, soon he was exploring the exciting new experience of “Orlesian kissing,” as Ser Gilmore had called it. Natalia was beginning to realize that her partner was as happy to be directed off the battlefield as on it, and that he was very responsive to her desires, even when they were not put into words.

She decided to test her theory. Gently she pressed against him, leaning them both back over the pallet. Alistair turned slightly, supporting his weight on one arm, then lowered himself to the blankets. Lying on his bare chest, Natalia trailed her fingers from his hair, beside his face, down his neck, along his ribs, across the smoothness of his flank, before being stopped by the hem of his underpants. During this long, slow caress, his breath had quickened still further, his kiss becoming more urgent.

Alistair made a small whimpering noise in the back of his throat when she broke the kiss, propping herself up on one elbow. In the dark, at an odd angle and trying to support herself, there was no way Natalia could make unlacing her breastband a graceful performance. When she'd managed to get it undone, she let it slide off her back, then lowered herself onto her side, tugging at Alistair's shoulder. He rolled onto his side to face her, wrapping one arm around her back and putting the other on her hip. 

Reaching up, Natalia stroked down along his shoulder and arm to his hand, where it rested on her side, then grasped it and leaned forward to kiss him again. As she did, she brought his hand up along her own body, sliding his palm up her fluttering stomach and over ribs that seemed to ache with the pounding of her heart, then over the curve of her breast, so that his fingers just brushed her nipple. At the point of that almost painfully sensitive contact, she gasped, feeling as though sparks were flashing along her entire body. Muffled by her own mouth, Alistair groaned softly, catching her nipple between his fingertips and rolling it gently.

Natalia arched her back, pressing her stomach against his, then wrapped her leg around his thigh, shuddering as she flexed her hips. In a few moments, the contact of tongue, nipple, and pelvis had merged into a single sensation that snapped all her muscles tense. She threw her head back and cried out, as quietly as she could manage. Alistair bent his head, nuzzling at her throat just under her chin, his breathing as harsh as she had ever heard it in combat.

When her tremors had receded, Natalia squirmed around on the blanket, curling her back against Alistair and pulling his hands around her, one over her shoulder, the other across her hips. He didn't require more than a nudge to return his upper hand to her breast, but his lower hand hesitated, stroking uncertainly across her belly. The sound of his harsh breath hot on the back of her neck was intoxicating as she quickly loosened the lacings of her underpants. When she was done, she gently pressed her hand over his, twining their fingers, then slid it down, guiding his caress gradually lower. The heat of his hand seemed to leave a streak of fire across the tense muscles of her abdomen.

Brushing against the first of her tight curls, Alistair gasped, then gently bit the back of her neck, his entire body trembling. Natalia remembered all the nights she'd tossed restlessly, sleepless in her tent, thinking about his hands. Now his hand was in hers as she brought it down still further, moving her leg back over his to open below his fingers, then slowly, achingly slowly, she directed him to the point of her greatest pleasure.

As his fingertip slid over the small, hard nub, she arched again, turning and pressing her lips to his arm to moan quietly. Pushing it down just a bit farther, she curled his finger up inside her soft warmth. “Oh, Maker,” he whispered in her ear, concentrating on following her guidance. It only took a couple of minutes for the pressure to build up inside her again, and though she had intended to muffle the volume of her wail against his arm, instead she lost all thoughts of control. 

She opened her eyes to the grainy darkness of the tent, trails of bright sparks glittering across her vision. With renewed urgency, she wriggled her underpants down and off, then turned to face Alistair again. Kissing him hungrily, she slid her hands down his chest and belly, then tugged at the lacings of his breeches. Gently he pushed her hand aside, untied the knot and pulled them open. Now it was his turn to take her hand, sliding it across his shivering hip, letting her fingers explore his curled hairs before slowly trailing up his stiffened shaft.

Her hand carefully curled around his erection, his grasp over hers, and stroked up along its length. Alistair let out a loud groan against her mouth, and his entire body twitched once, but then he held himself still. When she reached the tip, Natalia rubbed her thumb across the soft head, feeling a smear of wetness. His body seemed to radiate heat and tension, his breathing ragged.

Suddenly impatient, she moved her hand to his hip and tugged at his breeches, rolling to lie on her back. He didn't require any further encouragement; in seconds, his underpants were off somewhere in the tent, and he was looming above her, his cock sliding along her wet cleft with each flex of his hips. When she parted her legs, angling her own hips up to guide him in, the moment of penetration jolted her entire body as he slid completely inside her with a hissing breath.

Natalia clutched at his arms, then his lower back, eyes squeezing shut as another wave rolled through her. She arched her head back, and as Alistair nuzzled into her neck, managed to gasp out a few words. “Wait... hold... right there, just... ” was all she could say before her voice dissolved into incoherent gasps. She felt his entire body go rigid with the effort of keeping himself still, arms trembling as he held his upper body up, while she ground her hips against his in an almost circular motion, nails digging into his ass. When the peak of intensity had passed and her body was beginning to relax, she moved her hands to his shoulders and pulled herself up to bite gently at his throat.

“Oh Maker, please, Natalia, I can't...” The words came out hoarse and raw and urgent, but still he held himself motionless, waiting for her permission. 

Some small, clear part of Natalia's mind hummed with the realization that he was once again surrendering his will to her direction, as he had done so many times over the months they had spent together, now in the bedroll as well as on the battlefield. And, more than that... with a warm clench in her belly, she realized that she liked it, very much.

Still warm and relaxing from her own climax, she was able to pause before answering him, her hands trailing down from his shoulders to his hips. Eyes open now, she could just make out his expression, forehead creased in concentration, lips moving in what she guessed was a bit of the Chant of Light, something to distract his mind as he controlled his own body with the rigid discipline of Templar training.

She raised herself up to press against him, and with her lips in his ear, breathed one word: “Yes.”

That whisper triggered a burst of motion. Alistair lowered himself onto her, wrapping his arms around her back and head, his mouth finding her for a desperate kiss as his hips flexed. The first strokes were slow and gentle, but they quickly increased in strength and tempo. After a few seconds he pulled his head up, letting out a deep yell unlike anything she'd heard him cry in battle. Abruptly his entire body stiffened, fingers clenching in her hair, but despite his stillness she could feel, buried deep inside her, the rhythm continue briefly as he gasped for breath. This was enough to send her over the edge again, and for an endless moment they coiled together, finding a unison that mirrored the practiced grace with which they fought alongside each other, their bodies seeming to know each other perfectly.

Natalia gradually came to her senses, shivering with the aftershocks of their release, as Alistair gave a quiet moan and did his best not to collapse on top of her. Somehow they managed to roll onto their sides, her leg still hitched over his hip, and fumbled the blankets up over their shoulders, trapping the warmth of their bodies in a snug tangle. 

“I feel like... I should say something, I don't know, profound,” Alistair mumbled, even as his arms wrapped around her shoulders began relaxing.

“Mmm, time for that in the morning,” Natalia whispered. She kissed him briefly, his response slow and sleepy, then turned around to press her back against his chest, resting her head on one arm and pulling the other over her ribs. In the space of a few breaths, they were both deeply asleep.


End file.
